REVIEW 1 RG Tallgeese ew
REVIEW 1 RG TALLGEESE EW ''' Welcome to the first review here on my wiki!I decided to review this Gunpla because this is my favorite Gunpla I also decided to review this because of the Tallgeese two coming out soon.Unfortunately this is a P-Bandai kit, so you're going to have to buy it from third-party seller for a really expensive price if you want it.Pre order the Tallgeese two now for $56!Anyways, before reviewing this kit I just wanted to say this is the most solid kit I have ever made This Gunpla is extra-ordinary. ''BUILD 10/10'' '''PROS- this was an amazing build!No polycaps included.If you're new to Gunpla I suggest purchasing this kit one for a cheap retail price at only ¥2500 and if you live in America you will find it around $27. CONS- Unfortunately, since this is a RG it has a massive sheet of decals, about 30+.I suggest not to put on these stickers because the kit already looks perfectly fine without them.This is may not be a complaint to some Gunpla builders since some people like stickers this is just my opinion. LOOKS 10/10 PROS- This is where this kit really shines!This kit packs 5 shades of gray, one shade of red,one shade of yellow,one shade of white and one shade of blue.The white has a glossy finish which contrasts with the other pieces.The amount of detail 100% surpasses master grade.This kit is RG perfection.I suggest panel lining most of this Gunpla`s pieces but not all to avoid over detailing. CONS- 0 cons! ARTICULATION 9/10 Articulation on this kit is extraordinary!Both the arms and the legs are double jointed due to the inner frame.Starting with the arms, they bend 180°,allowing for dynamic posing.The shoulder armor also moves individually.The head can't move very far without popping out of its joint, so the most you could get is about a bit more than a 90°spin.Moving to the legs, you can get a 180° bend exposing the inner frame to create a cool-robot vibe.The skirting armor is only present on the both sides of the leg, but not on the front as shown in the image above.It can rock forward, back and spin 360°.The feet are not on a ball joint but they can swivel front, back and side to side.The toes barely bend.One big down side to this kit's articulation is the ab-crunch the abs only move forward a bit and barley move side to side. There are a few pistons located on the kit, present on the legs, arms, etc. allowing for special armor-shifting gimmicks.As for the smaller details the cockpit located in the chest moves up and down, an adapter found in the skirting armor which allows the armor to connect to the leg moves up and down, lastly the rockets on back of the Tallgeese(in the image above)move up, down and side.The rockets open on the bottom and the sides to reveal a cool inner-frame and three verniers on ball joints which move independently. ACCESSORIES 9/10 All of the Tallgeese'es accessories include two beam sabers in the classic pink color, one gun,A white shield lined in yellow with a Neo Zeon logo on it.All hands included one set of trigger fingers to hold the gun, one set of pre-posed hands and one set of fists.Unfortunately, this Gunpla has no posable fingers. OVERALL AVERAGE 95/100-accessories 90%,articulation 90%,build 100%,looks 100%